One in body
by Devilishchic
Summary: This is the mixedup anime fairytale based on a real girl, with totally unreal surroundings.The now 15 yearold Ava is a girl with some seiriously huge problems, and many good friends to help her make it through. She lives in a world where myth and reality
1. Chapter 1

One in body, two in mind. 

Prologue

Multiple personality disorder:

Multiple personality disorder, or MPD, is a mental disturbance classified as one of the dissociative disorders in the fourth edition of the _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders_ (_DSM-IV_). It has been renamed dissociative identity disorder (DID). MPD or DID is defined as a condition in which "two or more distinct identities or personality states" alternate in controlling the patient's consciousness and behavior. Note: "Split personality" is not an accurate term for DID and should not be used as a synonym for schizophrenia.

I guess that about covers it, my problem anyway, that is becoming increasingly difficult to control and… Oh my, where are my manners? I should introduce myself, or "selves" if you want to put it accurately. My name is Ava Spiel, my problem, well you know about that already, so I had better launch into a lengthy explanation on the nature of my predicament, eh?

Well, from what I know about the start of this "little" problem of mine(which isn't much) I would have to say it started around the age of three…

The little blonde girl walked to her door listening to the sounds of breaking furniture and two people yelling and screaming at each other, her mother and father. Her mothers face was the perfect picture of bull-gone-mad with her eyes bulging and her large frame charging about the room like a fat cat trying to chase down a mouse, the mouse… the little girl's father, always trying to calm down the beast that her mother was before he when't from mouse to frustrated hound, to full-fledged pissed-off gorilla. She would seem to do everything in her power to get him into a corner and make him fear for his personal safety, of course, being the imperfect man that he was, he struck back, sending the crazed woman reeling. They were so busy trying to fight one another, they didn't see the little huddledframe walking towards them.

"Daddy, MOMMY! Stop fighting please, please, please… your hurting me!" She thought that the situation was one-sided, but in her heart she knew that they were both terribly wrong. They didn't listen. And she scuttled off to her room, becoming so invisible when she had always had someone to talk to. To be so lonely was impossible to bear, alone anyway.

That night, the childs wish came true, but not in the way anyone expected.

That night was the night that she as a whole, became two pieces, jaggedly separated forom the stress of the terrifying moment, when she knew she was alone, terribly inexorably alone.

That night, the new side of the once one-sided child came into existence, and there was the start of the yin-yang girl, the gemini child, the schizmatic personalitys now Ava and Sava.

One body, two essences.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you faithful reviewers and mentors, your support and good sense have triumphed in me once again. Thank you all for your comments and reviews! Also, for all who get confused by the names in the corner by a chapter or section, that means the person who is narrating is the one who's in the corner. (Please excuse any misspellings, have a really bad version of spell check.)

Universal Disclaimer: I am not talented enough to own any manga/anime characters or scenarios represented.

Chapter One: Comedy and Tragedy, together again. (Ava)

I was running. The target lay just ahead, the propellers whirring, the engine pushing the craft up. My family was already on board, as was an unknown.

I jumped for the ladder, bullets screaming past me. Climbing however, was an absolute chore.

The rungs rubbed my palms raw by the time I was halfway up, by the time I reached the top, they bled. The sight of my family and friends made me relax, and I breathed again.

But not before some more bullets whizzed by.

I jumped into my seat as the helicopter jerked towards an unknown location, as far away from the anti-aircraft guns as possible.

I looked around the huge bird-of-prey aircraft and noticed that my family was on the other side of a small half-divider. The person next to me, the one I haven't even seen, is very important to me, I squeeze their hand as we continue over the dry desert.

I look over at the seat next to me. Sitting there, as serene as I was jumpy, as dark as I was light, as cynical and beautiful as I was untrusting and somewhat pretty, was Sava.

She looks over to me, with green eyes as exactly like mine in every way except color, her straight black hair, as black as mine was blonde, the light bone structure, high cheekbones, and proud fore-head just like my own. My twin in all the unimportant ways, almost my complete opposite in most of the important ones.

I wonder for a minute as we go along, how she got here. She smiles, obviously knowing what I am thinking, and says "For me to know and you to find out, missy" as if that explained everything. We fly along with the hum of the engines becoming a soothing mantra.

Suddenly, I hear a scream of an incoming hail of bullets again and hold on tighter to the unknowns hand.

The punctured helicopters' engine whines to a stop, and my heart turns to ice as we begin to plummet down to our deaths.

I had had an argument with my father and siblings earlier, as we whent down I wanted them all to know how I felt, and as we continued to fall to our deaths I yell at the top of my lungs " I LOVE YOU!" just as we hit the ground, I feel at peace, I feel like I am floating, as I go closer and closer to an all encompassing light that seems to come from everywhere at once. I feel so peaceful as I seem to be resurfacing…

I wake up in a cold sweat, I am sitting straight up in bed, taking in short quick breaths, wondering only one thing.

: "What the hell was that! Sava, Sava!" I yelled

: "What, oh yeah the dream.

So, what's it like to die in a dream. Some say that if you dream you die" she adds in an unnecessarily spooky voice ", you do die in real life, whooooo…whooo.

: "Sava! Don't patronize me!" I said "You know as well as I do that anything can happen. I mean come on! I'm talking to an independent voice in my own head! I get a little freaked when I die in my own dream! Especially when I start having trouble separating my dreams from reality. You know how real my dreams are, your often playing about in them!" I added In a more weiIt just really weird you know.

:Yeah, and talking to the voices in your head isn't?

:Well, that's different! Besides, I've never actually died in any of my dreams before, it's kinda creepy.

Consider what your calling creepy, you're a little goth/punk/thing, you like black way too much, and you wear bad looking clothes just for shock factor, not to mention that you still sleep with your teddy bear, and…

: Ok, ok I get it! I am a total freak! Who just had a freaky dream that's freaking her out. Now comfort me! Or else!

:Or else what? You'll hit me and make me cry? You know by now that your not half as good as I am at fighting, I'd mentally pin you in seconds!

: Hey, who beat you into submission when she was only five! You evil, evil little child-thing! I did, and you've been good ever since. Of your own choosing might I add.

:"Fine" Sava said laughing "You win, again. Anyway, you need to get up and forget this for a little while and go to that new school of ours! I can't wait to meet you new friends!"

:"Sava, you know you can't, it would totally freak them out! You told me that yourself.

:Fine, but I still get to choose what your wearing on alternate days, and some missions!

:Ok, ok… OH SHIT! I'm late to school! Dads gonna kill us!

I run all the way to the kitchen, make my uninteresting, small breakfast, and run out the door like I have a wildcat on my tail.

My grandpa, lectures me about punctuality all the way to school, and I thank the Lord that I survived the terrible onslaught of looks that I gathered along the halls. I felt both ashamed (probably Sava's doing) and smug. People are so predictable.

Later in new class

The obviously new and enthusiastic teacher, a Ms.Alexander, seemed to deflate a bit in my presence. As much as I could expect from a communist baby-sitter when her charge actively rebels, but she can't do anything about it. I love doing this.

Unfortunately, the silly woman couldn't take a hint, and asked me if I could tell the class about myself. I give her the old, 'make me do this and find your teachers edition French book, torn apart in the bed you sleep in' look. Desired result acquired. Muah ha ha! My reign of evilness has begun! Die conformist bastards, die!

I feel the silence in the classroom as all eyes are on me. I say "Let me tell you this teach, the love in this room is combining with my aura, cause they just seem so open and natural all silent as statues like this."

The class bursts into good old fashioned laughter, I instantly make the acquaintances of many students, a couple that I know, many many more that I don't know.

Yeah, I know I am the masta!

Many absolutely boring classes later

The quiet of home.

At least till my spawn-of-satan siblings get here. My grandparents are both working and the only sounds I hear are the wind chimes outside, I begin to think again.

Of course, it seems ever since I knew how to feel, I have felt too much, my thoughts return to my foolishness, my utter lack of morals, and the slut I used to be.

My heart burns with shame. I know that most of what I did wasn't really my fault, but I still hold on to sanity only by a thread. The awful pain where my heart should be, only increases every time I think on any level above three year old.

I hurts so bad. I wish I could take back my own humanity, my stupidity, my every dumb move since the age of 12.

And I know I hurt because of myself, that's what kills me the most.

I hear a song, the one called Helena playing, and I just start to cry.

I don't know why, I just do. And as long as that heart string pulls, I get to continue my mourning for what I could have been. What I should have done. And a do-it-your-self lobotomy that I will never go through.

Yeah, mood swings are my specialty.

I won't think about that for now. I wouldn't might not make it through the night if I made myself continue.

But now that I have stopped my brooding a bit, I stop and notice someone walking outside.

The person seems familiar to me, so I go out to look.

This cannot be real, it mustn't be real. I whisper "I can't believe it, its…"

(a/n Ha ha! Cliff Hangar, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hangar!

I'll be posting in another 2 weeks, happy hanging! Muah ha ha ha!


	3. Chapter 3

Universal Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in! Bastards!

Authors note: I will be publishing as often as I can, every two weeks if possible, but please don't be angered if I manage to screw up and I don't post for a month or something, I have the memory of a retarded fish, so forgive me if I manage to do such an incredibly talented thing.

Also this chapter is going to be a bit confusing due to the change of narrarator, so bear with me.

Chapter 2 : ...And Switch... (Ava)

This is so totally weird. Ava and I just saw the object of her adoration walking outside.

There's just one problem...

He's not supposed to be real.

Yeah thats making her a bit perplexed, oh hell! I must admit I am certainly a bit perplexed myself, I mean come on, it's not everyday that a famous anime character walks by your house, or for that matter, even actually exists.

But then again, who am I to talk, I am certainly not the most normal thing you walk by everyday either, but I am not so easily seen.

Actually even if you knew I existed ( Which I suppose you now do) you would not find anything hugely different about my outside appearance unless you were in close contact with Ava and myself, yeah I know we're the same person, yeah I know we share the same genes, hair color, etc. But there is a difference between us. Very hard to spot, and not easily recognisable, but it's there.

Like a tag on a piece of clothing, always itching at you, but you don't quite know where it is, or if it is just a fragment of your imagination so you have to take it off and find the tag, but what if the tag is a slight twitch of the muscle, a eye color you thought you just saw, or a facial expression that doesn't quite seem to fit?

Makes it more difficult, huh?

Anyway, back to the present Sava...

So he's walking by, just looking around, sticking out like a sore-thumb.

And then he starts to walk up to our front door.

And Ava... Totally... PANICS!

(Ava): Oh my god! What am I supposed to do? I don't even knoew the guy, hell, you don't even know the guy! Wait... He shouln't EXIST! What am I gonna do!

(Sava, Me): CALM...DOWN... FAN-GIRL! Just answer the door, like he's a regular real person. I know you aren't hallucinating, he's real, so maybe he's the human double for tokyopop.

Ding-dong

(Sava): Who knows, just play it cool or I'll do it for you!

(Ava): Fine

Ding-dong

So she finally answers the door.

(A/N Now hold on to your hats peoples! Tis gonna be a buuuuumpy ride! -)

He looks at her from the doorstep, his big, haunting eyes registering some surprise, his doggy ears hidden beneath his red baseball cap, but certainly not hiding the mane of silvery-white hair that we had grown accustomed to from the cartoon, and then he says...

"My name is Inuyasha and I am looking for a woman named Ava Spiel, it's very important."

( Ha ha! Cliffie strikes again! see ya'll next couple of weeks!)


	4. Chapter 4

Universal Disclaimer: I suck atdrawing. Therefore, I must say that me creating any manga, however good the storyline may be, would totally suck. Obviously since the manga/anime in this fic does not suck, I could not possibly be claiming ownership.

Authors Note: I decided to make this chappie extra long so all you who read this stuff should be quite happy. ( Meaning the only person who reads this my bestest friend chrissy-san!)

Chapter 3: … Whoop! There goes gravity!… (Sava)

Well, there goes any sense of reality.

There is an anime character who not only shouldn't exist, nor be walking around the neighborhood we live in, nor should be ambling up to our house, but he asked specifically for us, USING HIS TRUE NAME! AGGGGGGH!

But right now I've got another problem, Ava just fainted and we're falling, damn that girl!

I resurface in time to pull one leg under me and push myself back up, I hope his extra "senses" haven't picked up the change-over.

"Whoa! What's up with you? Are you ok?" said Inuyasha with a bit of concern in his voice.

I said, trying not to let him see my eyes "No I'm fine, just incredibly surprised, I...I...I just don't know what to say. You shouldn't exist!"

He started back and replied with his more usual, impatient tone "What do you mean I shouldn't exist? I was told you knew some information that I need to know! Are you Ava Spiel or not!

I replied in a more even tone, while trying not to make eye contact, " I am, come on in."

I left the door open and walked to the living room couch, he followed with a look of wonder in his eyes, he was obviously getting used to the sights of modern times. I went and closed the door, listeners in were not welcome for the conversation that was about to be unleashed.

I gestured toward the couch, managing to avoid his now suspicious gaze,

And that was the last straw for him.

He reached out and turned my face to his and before I could do anything he gazed into my eyes, and almost simultaneously he jumped back about ten feet as if my gaze had spontaneously combusted his ear or something.

He was obviously freaked out and probably confused (I often am) as he yelled "What in all the seven hells are you? I know you're not the same person who opened the door! Now whats going on!"

I figeted a bit as I replied in as calm a tone as I could muster, "Well, I suppose you would have noticed eventually, the demonic senses you control are quite acute and you would have seen the difference er or later,"

And then in a more condecending tone I said "Sit down…(whumph accompanied by an OW!) Oops! Sorry! Didn't think I could do that, well anyway… take a seat over on the couch."

Then in a more condesending tone,"I could no more harm you than myself, well more like ourselves, but it's only me for the moment."

I gestured to the to the empty space on the couch.

"Come on. Your a demon and I'm a mortal, you can't hurt me, but you don't need to anyway. Sit here and I will tell you all that you need to know, nothing more or less."

He,rather reluctantly, slunk back to his seat, staring like I'd sprouted horns or something."I'm still not sure what your deal is, speak, I can sense no immediate danger from you."

So I began our story.

" When my host, the girl who opened the door for you, was a very little girl, she was in a bit of a fix…

On a playground, somewhere a little blonde girl playing all by herself in the sparkling sand, but alone. She really didn't have any friends cause her mother and father were always around and it was always hard to talk to other people when they were there. Ava means "happiness" but that little girl was very unhappy, because she was always alone, no one to play with, no one she could stay with before she had to move again. It was a lonely life. But she didn't realize this until her parents argued that particular night not giving any heed to her, and she knew.

She was all alone, but she didn't want to be.

Then Sava appeared.

A voice telling her that she was not able to be a good daughter, or a friend and that Sava would take care of everything. But when Ava was wrenched into her own mind she figured out that she wasn't alone anymore, but Sava wanted her gone. Ava was always a bit belligerent and she pulled Sava out of the control "room" and into the dark, mysterious place. Sava thought she could go into the subconcious and defeat Ava once and for all. But as she peeled back the "curtain" of Ava's subconsious, a light, brighter than any ever seen erupted from the dark depths. A purifying agent I suppose, because it caught Sava's "face" purifying some of her essence.

"And ever since then we have been friends, I have been her mentor, and I have been her resident dark-side for the past twelve years. I watch over her and her well being, unfortunatly I can't prevent all mental damage or even physical sometimes, but I do my best."

"Now about the reason you're here…"

Ava and I are a part of a secret organization dedicated to putting out proverbial "fires" such as rips in the space-time continum (You probably have no idea what that is but belive me its seirious), outbreaks of demons(hint hint nudge nudge), shadow magic, otherworldly issues as well as worldly issues,"

"We basically watch over the general well-being of humanity, demonity, fishanity, well basically everyone.

Ava actually found the group first, she's a bloody genius with codes, books, history, atomology, psychology, sociology,(also things you don't know about, belive me it's a high calling these days)

" Unfortunatly her whole family is quite poor so she won't be able to make use of her real abilitys 'til later, it's a waste, but it's repairable."

"Well, I am pretty sure that's all you need to know."

Inuyasha obviously did not get half of what was said, fortunately for me was sufficiently intelligent to understand enough of what I said to be able to answer.

"So, there are two people in one body, you're the other Ava, your both in a secret organization, and I am somehow not supposed to exist. Why do you seem to anticipate my reactions? In fact you just gave me all the information about and her like it was something you can control me telling others about, how do you know I won't inform every demon from here to wherever about your little "plight"?

He grinned his evil little demon grin.

" Feh, you really don't seem that intelligent, I really don't know why they sent me to you in the first place, your obviously mortal, and not even a witch, What is so special about you other than the fact that you've got two souls? Hmm?"

I took his challenge with a smile.

He was growing quite unnerved.

(A/N: Muah ha ha! My evilness knows no bounds! I leave yet another cliffie! In thy faces impatient peoples! o)


End file.
